


Leni's Tale

by DeeperShadowsOfRed (SheMovesInTheShadows)



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: AU, Multi, Other, What if?, hmmmn so I went there, hot red head, little bit of Ed, smutt?!, some blood& gore, when Ed was more than Ed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheMovesInTheShadows/pseuds/DeeperShadowsOfRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working for the Company was certainly eye opening.</p><p>Leni could hardly believe her luck.<br/>First assignment & she had become embroiled in the heady life of a red haired singer/songwriter.</p><p>But it was far from sweetness and light.<br/>How would she cope with the sudden drama surrounding her?<br/>That and the increasing realization, that she didn't entirely understand the world, she'd found herself in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So...It Begins...

**Author's Note:**

> A Brief Introduction:
> 
> "Leni, how are things going with Mr Sheeran?" .  
> It was a question and a order all in one, I knew it.  
> I mean when your bosses rang with an enquiry, it was never just that. They either expected a successful answer or you to fix something that had gone awry.  
> "Fine," my answer bordering on a white lie. Heart beating as the fib rolled off my tongue. It was up to me to keep him on the straight and narrow, but I hadn't actaully checked on him since last night. He'd be fine. Not much trouble one could create in an exclusive hotel, like the one he was staying at.  
> They were just being over cautious. But still to set my own mind at ease I'd call and remind him about his 10 o' clock recording slot. He had been quite tipsy last night. May be in danger of over sleeping.  
> Moving to this new job presented fresh worries.  
> Unexpected worries.  
> 

Frowning for the twentieth time today. Not even nine o clock and the wish for the day to be over had set in. The Company had called checking in on my progress, which was still tainted by past failures. No amount of ringing caused my charge to answer their cell, so a trip back to this suite was warranted. Just make sure all was ok and no-one missed out on their schedule. Everything planned to precision. Any lateness or pure absence would be my fault as the glorified babysitter.

I stooped to pick up a a trail of sweaty clothes off the hotel room floor. Reminding myself with venom to boil wash these damn hands.

Somehow on the grand scheme of things I had been deemed worthy of becoming nurse maid and nanny to one of the most annoying people I'd known to date. And let me tell you there had been some doozies.

There was an idiot athlete who assumed it was my jod to not only keep his wife amused but him too. Drawing the line when he inquired about my aptitude at finding mistresses. That should have been a tell tale event, but I hung on regardless, hoping that it was some spur of the moment madness.

Clearly it wasn't the case. When his lovely, and she was truly lovely, wife had inadvertently found him literally waist deep in their marriage councillor he had insisted that I deal with her. Iron things out so that the crap he had pulled didn't hit the media fan.

Hoping she would take him back. Then he wouldnt have to part with half of his rather vast estate, should she persue a seperation.

Apparently smoothing things for the unfaithful was something that had yet of be covered in my dealings as Image Consultant. Must have missed that class.

Let me not even dwell on the stage actress with dreams of grandeur, who came up with an insane way to become famous. Posing for magazines with belts and scarves in place of actual clothes. That was one headache I wanted to forget. She had got her fifteen minutes alright followed by a stint in rehab. That was when I checked out.

One of my close friends had dropped my name, getting me hired by the Company. A small enough firm, but known for their kooky clients. Thinking I fit their code of ethics I had been hired on the day and assigned to this, 'sugar and spice' lad. One who was far too friendly and jovial for his own good.

If it wasn't for the jet setting lifestyle, the songwriters all too nice persona would cause me to go mental. Check into a institute for the criminally insane, shutting out the mundane.

At least he was proving manageable. Shouldn't really complain, drama had a way of finding you if annoyances were aired.

"For gods sake," my curse mumbled in disbelief upon finding him practically naked. His skin like fine porcelain. Arms tattooed so no inch was left bare. The inkwork bright with kaleidoscope effect.

Sparce freckles dancing across flesh. My eyes flicking along that slim torso to charcoal boxers. Mildly irritated that my mind envisioned what lurked beneath them. His frame relaxed, as if he'd been sleeping. The pure morbidity of the thought hitting me at once. He must have laid there for hours, dried blood present on the side of his face and chest.

"Hey Leni," came the grinned reply. Ed was wrapped around a very pale blonde. Her eyes dull, mouth hanging open. She was thankfully more clothed than him. Pretty young thing, her pastel pink summer dress teamed with punky black boots. One of which lay on the floor at the foot of the bed. The other still hung on a rather limp leg. Main target probably to get into some hot singers pants, not even expecting what was to come.

Some men should come with warnings, I thought off hand. Still wrapping my head around how this had happened again. When I left last night he was alone, must have sneaked her in at some stage after that.

What was the point even leaving him a blood bag, the stupid thing tossed aside on the nightstand. Another couple of hours wasted smoozing some A&E staff. Really wished I hadn't bothered, not like the effort was in any way appreciated.

He tousled his red hair impishly, blue eyes flicking to me puppy like.

"Fuck sake, that's the second one this month," I replied going to the dresser, pulling out whatever outfit was the least garish and throwing it his way. The 'I'm so innocent' crap wouldn't cut it this time. If he didn't get a handle on this thing and soon I would personally kill him. There were ways and hell at this point I wasn't afraid to use them.

"C'mon you know I didn't do it on purpose. Just accidental," he said. Raising lazily from the bed to pull on the navy blue jeans and shirt. Fighting the urge to not walk over and wipe away that dry crimson, like some mother hen. It would be seen as an act of weakness, and this was one client who wouldn't walk all over me. It was my first charge with the Company and a damn good job would be done here. They paid well , not long before I found out why.

Clearly their client base were the sort who warranted extra care. 'Special Cases'.

Staring down the barrel of a second missed loan repayment on my apartment, this job was a godsend. One I'm not ashamed to admit drew me in for the promise of increased wages and not because it was a field I wanted to persue for personal fulfillment. No, it put food on the table and a roof over my head, that was all.

If another position became available, not one backward glance would be spared as I bade this employment adeau.

Trying to keep some aloof cool, as the mattress bounced back to shape with the shift in body weight, sending the poor girls leg flopping straight off the bed. Sure a sound worked its way through her throat, what was left of it anyway. No doubth just the escape of gasses and the like. Shrugging the uneasy feeling off with shiver, my scoul returned to the singer.

"An accident is stubbing your toe, forgetting to take the laundry off the line, Not, I repeat NOT , sucking some girl dry," chiding him sternly. Keeping it to a level only conceivable to the people in this room, not wanting to alert the staff or guests that anything untoward had happened.

He was just turned a few months ago,but still hadn't mastered the art of self control. Whoever Ed's maker was had a lot to answer for. Practically abandoning him to fend for himself.

Thank you very much karma. Lost soul that he was, now ended up in my lap until the lax school of elders calling themselves Council tracked down the culprit of his demise. It was bad enough that someone so vibrant in the public eye had been changed yet alone one so young.

Ed Sheeran had, in his prime been found and turned to something much darker. One who lurked in the night, consuming blood to survive, les vampyre. The very notion that such creatures had managed to sink their fingers into him unnerving. Just goes to show that no matter how many precautions are taken monsters still slipped through the cracks.

Thankful that I hadn't been part of the security detail on that faithful day. Those guys had been dealt with accordingly. Severely so, human error not even entering into the equation when their sentence was dished out.

The Council now held it in their hands, just how long this flame haired singer would be allowed to perform, before they demanded his 'retirement' from the worlds eyes. They couldn't age him, that was out of the question. So his career would have a time stamp on it now. Which was kind of a sad thing, as he had great talent. Almost insane that anyone should be robbed of hearing such melodic mastery.

Ed hung his head, glancing at his handiwork," she... I couldn't stop."

With a sigh pushing past him, I picked up the phone to dial Clean-up," you know you're gonna help them right?"

Clean-up was a firm reserved for such instances, when not only evidence needed destroying but bodies and families to be dealt with too. It was one of the many break down factions to the Companys build up. One of the break off umbrealla groups. Affiliated with, but not through any conceivable paperwork to our business.

The Council preferred we keep such things in house, so that's just what I did. Followed protocol, but damn-it this time around Ed would have to see first hand the effort put in to cover up such 'errors.'

"Leni, I've to be in studio in an hour," he continued, hoping that somehow his plight would be heard.

"Don't ok, just don't," my response tainted with equal measures anger and impatience, as if I could give a rats behind about some song when a girl lay dead mere feet in front of me," this first. Recording later. Now can you at least go splash some water on that face."

He looked at me quizzically, before checking out the mirrored reflection. Rolling my eyes as he ducked into the ensuite. Running the faucet, sprucing up.

This was just great, typical Friday morning. All that was missing was a shower of excrement, would tell me for sure what kind of day it would be without shadow of a doubth.

A curt knock on the door let me know backup had arrived. Clicking open the door just to make sure I peeped through the crack. Happy to see Jones standing with a couple of the lads in black suits along the corridoor. An ominous apparition, but one that was now familiar to me.

"She's in there," I informed stepping out of the way as the trio came in, stopping Jones with a tug on the sleeve,"he does the grunt work. Don't go easy on him."

"We got this covered," he whispered,"guys still a noob, cut him some slack."

Jones green orbs were dark, knowing what he had to deal with and really not wanting extra baggage on top of the woes that went with sessions like these.

I hated heaping his plate full, but shook my head regardless," no slack. Let him deal with the parents. Will think twice next time he opens up a vein."

The punishment was harsh. Cruel, but after finding the first casualty I was adamant that the ball wouldn't be dropped. This time his sneakyness had cost more than bruised ego.

He had to learn. You can feed, eat your fill, didn't have to end life to do so.

"Leni??" Eds tone was uncertain as I reached to close the door bahind me. Leaving him with three bury men he and only met once before. Jarring a 'Do Not Disturb' sign onto the knob, deciding to leave them to it.

"Don't worry they'll be gentle," I cast over my shoulder, dialling the studio," see you at twelve."

He needed to be thought a lesson sure, but I couldn't let him miss out on laying a track of two, that would have been too mean. Despite the sheer anger that was welling up right now, I cared for this kid. Even though we were agemates, I felt as if my handle on life was more stable than his.

But then men and women were said to mature at different rates.

Could always be down to his vampire side. Either way Ed didn't deserve this amount of garbage dumped onto his lap. This was all new to him.

Was up to us to set him on the right road until his maker was found and forced to do their part in integrating him into the life of the undead. It was their is duty but had renaged on the responsibility.


	2. Later.... Friday continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter. Will be adding to it ASAP!!
> 
> ✌❤☺

Pulling into the back car park, usually reserved for deliveries I threw on the brakes.  
  
Sighing before relaxing back into the leatherette seat. A quick glance telling me that the days faux-pas must have been wrapped up. From here anyway. Lord only knows what that poor girls parents and family would be like.  
  
The big Clean Up crew truck notably absent from the lot. Not like it could be missed with space here was small. Rear view showing crystal sight of side walls right back to huge dumpsters.  
  
For a five star place as this, the entrance, for staff and work crew alike was tiny. Nothing like I'd expected. But hey! employees were mere backdrop to swanky guests. Should be happy with what they got.  
  
Pulling open the glove box I yanked the messy contents around. Looking for that crazy contraption my sister had bought me for my birthday. E-cig, it read, for the health conscious smoker. Vaping was apparently the way forward.  
  
She hated my 30 a week habit. A small amount compared to this time last year but it was still to much for her. She wanted me to live a long and vibrant life. At almost 5 years my senior, she was fitter, younger looking and slightly more successful. Juggling family life, kids a career in advertising and her second husband, she oozed confidence.  
  
I envied her in some way, but never tell her that. God no. Leni, black sheep of the house, flitted from pillar to post. My parents steered clear, cementing my place as the rebellious one, they didn't expect much. The fact that I was upwardly mobile and called at least once a week to check in was enough. They didn't need worry, after all these were their twilight years and nothing would upset them.  
  
Checking the digital clock on the dashboard 11:30 flickered back at me. We'd be pushing it close we left any later. Lunch time rush would be avoided, if timed just right, but delays could still build up if he actually wasn't ready to check out.  
  
I had texted him with the stern instruction to do just that. Pack your stuff. Check out.  
  
"Get him into another hotel,"Thomas's demand rolled around my head," and for the love of God don't let him out of your sight."  
  
It had come to his attention that the singer had needed another cover up job. Second one in too short a time. The call had been short and pointed. I was to practically babysit Ed. Thomas had enlisted the aid of a 'seasoned vamp' my duty was to keep him in check until our friend landed. The flight due in tomorrow night.  
  
It was infuriating. My job description had no paragraph on becoming an overnight AuPair. Not even in the fine print. But I supposed that could be covered under the 'demands of the employer' clause. One could not refuse a 'reasonable' request by the Company, regarding work/schedule changes. Well keeping someone else from dying was a pretty reasonable thing to ask.  
  
Still it had crossed my mind with more than mild irritation,'I have a life you know. I'm allowed to clock out.'  
  
I had a nice bottle of Chateau ------ red wine sat waiting in my room, a half eaten bow of chocolates(mostly caramel ones) and a movie marked out for later. The evening was planned. Roster of appointments clear after the studio session and trip out for an interview/photoshoot with Rock'n'Hammer magazine.  
  
Night of relaxation scrapped just like that. It didn't seem right.  
  
Although I'd never air those sentiments to my boss, Thomas Luke was not a person to be trifeled with.  
  
He had been a cop. Well detective, and a damn good one if tales were to be believed. His choice to break off and open up The Company a surprising move. Having never run a business, many pegged him for epic failure. But ten years on, that was not the case. It went from strength to strength.  
  
A man who spent life walking the thin blue line, knew best how to shade the greys and work loopholes that much better.  
  
25 years spent in law enforcement, it was a life sentence and more, he had seen it all. Taking early retirement. His very last task had put him deep into the seedy underbelly of drug life. Undercover and alone, he was nearly blown, when he attempted to save a young junkie from OD-ing. Thomas had aided in the taking down of a nasty nest of pushers.Working a trafficking and prostitution ring. Their head honcho wanted hand in many pies as possible.  
  
Taking them out of the picture was a temporary solution. Thomas had known that. The way would be left clear for similar, or worse individuals to fill.  
  
So he said goodbye to that facet of life, needing a fresh outlook on the world.  
  
The man was steel. No way I would cross him.  
  
Ringing around proved useless. Every room booked out due to football finals being held in Stadium Nova. Just typical. We had to be in town, when a cup match was to be played.  
  
I myself had been staying at a lesser known place. Nothing like the 4/5 star platinum luxury the singer was used to. It was comfortable, clean and offered room service. All I really required.  
  
Sheer desperation forcing me to go and talk to the front desk. The room allotted to me was more than I required. Having both a single and double bed. Plenty of space for a cot in the corner. Faded carpet telling me a travel bed was probably put up there often. Clearly when booking they only room they had left was used to seeing families inside it.  
  
Not that I minded. It was more than considerate, seeing as they could have held it open for a bigger group than just one.  
  
With a secretive smile Mikael, the desk man, signed another person into my room. Adjusting the log and price accordingly.  
  
Using Eds alias to complete matters. This was something I hadn't expected yet alone prepared for, but if I continued ringing around tomorrow, maybe there'd be more luck then.  
  
For now, he had to share my meagre accommodation. Probably wouldn't sit too well.  
  
But hey. Life throws you a lemon, toss one right back out there.  
  
Clicking the boot open, as Eds skulking form edged through the side door. His green top zipped up, hood pulled over to hide his face.  
  
Looking a bit anxious, he threw his bags into the boot. Sliding some guitar cases into the back seat before flopping into the passenger seat.  
  
"Hey Leni," he said untwisting the seat belt. Ed seemed subdued, Jones and the boys must have worked him hard.  
  
"You need to go anywhere?" I asked, kicking the engine into gear, casting a side glance in his direction," pick up anything before hitting studio?"  
  
Mere mention of recording setting his blue eyes alight. Grinning broadly now. For some reason he had thought that the session was completely cancelled. A wash of warmpth crossed over my chest. Seeing him happy made me feel good too.  
  
Pulling out into the street and heading down town talk was light and easy, skimming over the happenings of last night and this morning,  
  
No point dwelling on things that could not be changed.  
  
We had to follow the path of time and move onward.


	3. Pick You Up Mister?!

Holding a small board with the name 'Herr S' printed on it,  I tapped my heel. Hearing the click echo around an overcrowded airport arrivals lounge. 

Checking my watch once more. The flight had landed 30 minutes ago. What was taking so long? Customs etc would be a breeze,  then baggage claim may bite into some ten to fifteen minutes. Hadn't I been informed that they flew private. So the staff would be aware of the mans status and hurry him through surely. 

I hadn't managed to get much sleep last night. Hyper sensitive to the fact that I had to share my room with not only a guy,  but a recently turned, couldn't control their appetite kind of guy. 

Pulling my tinted glasses down, I hid the bags under my eyes and stifled a yawn.  At this rate I'd need to stop off for another coffee. 

Twiddling the name card aimlessly, well this was ample chance to check my messages. The cell had beeped some few minutes ago. After a quick glance to check it wasn't work with an update, I'd shoved it back into my pocket. Not wanting to miss my pick-up. 

*Got plans 2nite?*

The message was from my super out of the closet friend Dwane. With things the way they were, 'babysitting- duty' and everything, I'd have to rain check. Seeing now his eyelashes fluttering in dramatic dismay. He was on the lookout for a partner since the last guy he'd dated proved to be confused. Not like it was the mans fault per say. Dwane was able to sell sand to camels with that silver tongue of his. What had been a casual drink had ended up with some puzzling fumbles. Which left Dwane frustrated and the poor lad with more questions than when he started. 

As my friend had pointed out rather matter of factly,  he was 'looking for a man, not a boy toy,' someone that, and I quote 'knew how to handle their business.'

"Let's go."

Jumping out of my midtext answer when a gruff voice yanked the notice from my hand. Pulling me swiftly to walk alongside as they paced away with determination. 

"Hey! Hold on! Wait just a second, are you.... " my frantic argument halting when they stopped long enough for me to get a good look at then. Eyes forming into what I assumed was as big an 'O' as my hung open mouth, " oh my God you're.... "

"Yes," he nodded, walking again, "where're we parked? 

But my mind struggled to move past who this man actually was,"but you're...."

His smile was patient, oozing with charm. Sparkling blue eyes held mine. Heart heated from pumping so fast. By God,  he was gorgeous! And the smell. No man should smell that good. Musky and sharp with certain elegance. An elegance that erred towards hidden wildness. 

"Could we possibly discuss that in the comfort of your car perhaps," he said smoothly, running a hand over mine sucking me into intense swirls that danced around his pupils. The world seemed to melt away, all but those orbs and that sensual half smirk. 

The sound that came out of my mouth was embarrassingly wistful, "sure, whatever you say.. "

Chill of his palms somehow brought heat. A warmpt that spread as wildfire through my every vein. 

"Good,"he nodded, gesturing in an elegant manner, "now, if you'd kindly lead the way."

The world went spinning back to it's noisy self. Although my body still felt slightly warped by his touch. 

"So You are a ..." I started on my questioning once more, falling silent under his intense stare. 

He merely nodded. Pulling on some rather expensive looking sunglasses of his own. My mind raced. This was insane, totally, unbelievably goddamned insane. 

Looking for a moment in confusion at the sign he'd taken off me. Watching as he threw it into a bin. 

"Why use 'Herr'?" I muttered. 

He smirked, never once missing a beat, "it's Mister. In Swedish. "

"Ah," well at least that explained the cryptic lettering the Company had scrawled across it. Mind finally at ease that it wasn't code for some form of army based leader. I'd been expecting the absolute worse. This 'Mister S' was by far preferential to the gun toting weirdo I'd been expecting to come through those doors.

Casting another glance at the towering blond demi-god walking to my right. Dressed superbly in skinny jeans, sneakers and an ultra cool deeply dipped top. One of those that gave just enough vision of collar bone and chest from the V neck. It was tight in all the right places. And even though he wore a coat it was open and couldn't hide that glorious physique. 

This man was ripped. Hadn't that Tarzan movie come out last year? I definitely remember seeing it with Dwane. Imagining all sorts of crazy scenarios in which he'd either swing from vines or jump into water fall lakes! 

Sweet heavens Leni, control yourself. Salivation over load.

Seriously. How could I even begin to compute this? I had to be sleeping. Dozed off at some stage. Pinching metallic keys into my palm in a tight grip, to see if I'd suddenly awake from a severely messed up dream. But no. It was real. 

Bloody insane but real, Alexander Skarsgard, famous actor, heartthrob to millions was about to sit his glorious self in to my car. And to top it all he was a vampire. One called in to deal with the wayward fangs of Ed. 

Dwane would just about loose his mind! He loved this guy. 

Swallowing sharply with the sudden realization that I couldn't even share this with him. I'd signed a confidentiality waver prohibiting any such actions. So once more another web of lies would have to paper over what was 'going on' in my life. 

"How far?" Alexander spoke up once I'd turned out onto the main road. 

"Oh... "I stammered focusing on the tarmac, "about the twenty minutes or so."

He hummed in acceptance. Coursing gaze over me. A thing I felt in a weirdly surreal way. 

"What am I to call you? "

Clearing my throat, "Leni, Mr Skarsgard."

He chuckled, "good. Then Miss Leni, feel free to address me as Alex."

"I'm eh, not sure the Company would approve Sir. That is, I mean, considering you have been called in to aide as a specialist... "

The sound of his laughter was equally as attractive. Deep and rumbling. 

"I doubth 'specialist' is what they had mind. Mentor perhaps, until they locate his maker. My services were sought as an elder. That is all. "

"An elder, "I stalled, peering between him and a break in the traffic, "as in vampire. "

He hardly seemed aged enough to be deemed an 'elder ', more established maybe. Definitely not old. Recalling reading somewhere in the files that our vamp had ten years under their belt, since their turning. This mysterious specialist. So technically a decade, hardly archaic. His steady tone drew me out of further thought. 

"Yes. Does my kind make you uncomfortable?"

I snorted,"hardly. I'd have quit months ago."

"Ah so you've an interest in the damned?"

My eyes met his joking blues. Interesting. "Do you consider yourself damned? Eternal life is ....well kinda like a blessing."

"Hollywood certainly paints it as such." He admitted. "Have you met many of us? "

I shook my head,"only Ed and now you."

"And what impression have we made?"

My spine prickled. This was sounding a lot like an interrogation. 

"I'm not sure how to answer that..... "

"Honestly."

"Well," I inhaled, "I've only just met you, so no offence you could be psychotic or anything. And Ed, Mr Sheeran, has drained two girls so... Not a great poster for the undead, I guess."

"No rose tinted glass, "he mulled aloud ,"that's good to know. Films, show us to be elegant creatures. But truth be told it's a thin line between rational behaviour and monsters."

"Wow! Subtle warning ,"I blurted out instantly,"What cliché you gonna spout at me next?"

"Cliché?" he said with a dead pan expression. Eiither ignoring my sarcasm, or not fully grasping it. Although judging by his level of intelligence thus far it was clear that the latter didn't apply. 

I sighed. 

Alex decided to fill the silence with more chatter, "it seems I've been inundating you with questions. You may of course ask some of me."

Relaxing a bit back onto my seat. Gripping the wheel less tighter I nodded, "okay so what's the deal with all this day walking?"

He raised an eyebrow. "As in, how can we do it?" 

I nodded. 

"Another finely spun tale taken to the extreme by mass media,"he explained somberly," there are those of us who prefer the night. Stick out quite badly even. Insomnia being a common symptom of our genetics. That restlessness captured the imagination of many and so we became nights 'darkest creature'," he chuckled before continuing, "We can of course move around freely day or night. But the sun is hardly our friend. If not properly sustained we will burn, a lot quicker than those of quite fair complexion. It's uncomfortable sure but hardly lethal, unless you've a perverse death wish. But no your 'day walking' is easily managed with the appropriate eating habits and shots."

"Shots?!"

He nodded, "every so often if we get deficient in certain aspects they are added. Science has come a long way. Helping us funtion without hitch once we understand the new make up of our skin and bodies. All to do with Eumelanin and some really cutting edge research from Swedish labs. Very technical I assure you..."

"Alright, but surely people notice things are amiss. You're an actor for christsake!"

"All too many now expect me to appear vampiric so it's a bit liberating, "he seemed highly amused. 

And I supposed it must be oddly fun for him, kinda like hiding in plain sight. 

"You mean thanks to True Blood..."

"Exactly! Curse that handsome devil Eric Northman, for he giveth me such freedom. And of course the lovely Charlaine Harris for penning him."

I laughed at his carefree moment, "so did they suspect anything, the cast?"

"They'd hardly point fingers at one of their own," my wide eyes reflected back at me through his orbs. 

"Really, who!?" Mind racing through all the actors involved in that particular franchise. 

He tapped his nose conspiratorially,"confidential."

"Come on!!!"I pryed almost pleadingly, "you can't say something like that and not at least give a hint."

"You'll have to pry it from my cold, dead, lips, "he mused, mouth tilting smugly. Setting a spark off in my body at the mere suggestive nature behind his statement. "Next question."

"Who turned you?"

He tensed up quickly, "pass."

Shit, I thought anxiously. Feeling the dip in temperature and vast change in atmosphere. No go area Leni. 

"Sorry. It's none of my business. I didn't mean to pry. Just forget it please,"jabbering on in the hope he'd accept the apology for such a faux pas. Would have to remember that vampires were decidedly sketchy about their makers. Almost laughing hysterically as I made the mental note. What in the hell had happened to my life? Vampires, really. "Have you eh, eaten?"

Alex nodded,"a hostess very kindly obliged."

Scrunching my face for a minute. So that is what the hold up was. 

"Don't worry, she was quite happy to do so. A few quarts lighter and amply rewarded for the trade."

His salacious smile told me I didn't want to hear more, so I quickly cut him off, "fantastic. That's good to know."

My face heating up sharply. Damnit!

"Why Miss Leni, did I say something to embarrass you? "

"No! "the brash answer far too quick to be accepted. 

Almost swirving the car when his chilled fingertip brushed my cheek.

"Are you sure? You seem terribly flushed all of a sudden."

"I'm certain," the sound small. Relieved that he moved his hand away from my face. Which in a typically annoying manner had began to get even redder. Blast the bloody obvious nature of my embarrassment. It had been something I'd wrestled with throughout school and, on one unfortunate day even college. 

"How has he been behaving? "Alex inquired, changing the subject and taking a more serious tone. 

"Restless, sometimes hyperactive. Just a bit irratic in general. But at least his music seems to keep him grounded. Once he focuses on it all else fades away."

"Regular breaks?"

"Eds a kinda full throttle guy,"I laughed, "and that's even before he eh, changed."

It was obvious. I mean who could have possibly amassed such accomplishments at such a tender age if they weren't determined workaholics. Work hard, play hard seemed to be a given. Although as of yet I had to see the man in play mode. He was in the middle of a tour for gods sake. I'd been called in mid way through his leg of Europe, while his manager ,Stuart, was being trained and briefed reguarding the 'new' Ed. 

Alex hummed, "some of that will have to change. For the time being at least. I sense he is neglecting to properly address his new predicament. They were right to call me. "

Good luck with that, I wrestled internally, you ever tried to factor 'break' time into a singer/songwriters schedule, when had not only concerts, but ongoing recording and promotional obligations. Something told me that would be an almost unachieveable task. Forseeing arguments on the horizon. Hopefully Stuart would be back soon and he could negotiate a plan of action. 

This guy was imposing and I wasn't sure I could handle both him and Ed on my own. 

The rest of the journey was made in semi silence. Alex tended to emails and calls on his Blackberry. This was gonna be one assed long week. That was for damn sure


	4. Vamp Squared

Pulling a drag off the Ecig. I attempted to adjust to the new taste of tobacco. Vaping would take some getting used to, that was for damn sure. I was stressed out and it took everything in me not to go out and buy a fresh pack of real, honest to God Benson's. 

Things were getting intense upstairs. Alex was running Ed through a series of interrogation type questions. To which Ed seemed obliging at first before some hostility began to dribble through. The blonde was repetitive, trying to delve deep into the young mans head. Using all his vampire capabilities to gleem hidden facts, Ed may not be aware he was keeping. Apparently older vampires had the skill to crack open a proverbial skull or two. Hoping to unearth an image or name to the ever elusive 'maker'. 

"Hey!" Ed ambled over reluctantly to join me.

Safe enough under hoodie and cover of dark. 

I was just getting used to the new digs, as I'm sure he was too.  Not satisfied with the sleeping arrangement in my dismal hotel, Alex had, after one short, meaningful call got us into the Gala Royale.

The whole of the top floor executive living space given to him within minutes. It was truly magnificent. Having two massive rooms, dining hall, ensuite, Jacuzzi, a balcony which boasted both inner and outer swimming pool and a fully kitted out games area. My breath had been literally taken away. It was like one of those pads you'd see on 'lifestyles of the rich and the famous'. 

I swallowed in annoyed exasperation, realizing that despite the city being fully 'booked' for the soccer finals, he'd managed to use his silver tongue to unlock this getaway. Being a flaming celebrity, or vampire, possibly even both got some major doors opened for you. How infuriating. 

"Did He give you permission to leave? "I strove rolling eyes upwards to denote Alex. 

Our resident authoritarian. Recalling the abrupt tone he had taken with me less than twenty minutes ago. I'd reached for my coat and bag, only to have the glare of oceanic blue orbs question mine. 

"Where are you going?" A query one I was unaccustomed to getting in such harsh tones.

Alexander had taken on the parental role for some reason. I hadn't appreciated how intense a fully fledged being like him could be. My whole body wilting beneath his chastising. Making clear in no uncertain terms, that I should seek his permission before leaving, or doing anything in general. 

Gone was the leisurely man from the car. This was another entity entirely. He was annoyed that I couldn't cancel some of Eds obligations at such short notice. But damn him anyway! He'd have to work around the singer for the time being. It wasn't as big a deal as he made out. 

Cursing myself now, what the fuck Leni, no one spoke to you that way.  And I'd done what.... Bloody apologized to the man. Should have given him a piece of my mind. But no, yet again I'd been reduced to quivering moron just like in the arrivals hall. 

Ed sparked up leaning against the wall sighing. 

"He actually sent me out."

We fell into silence. One that wasn't as awkward as last night. Heart beating quicker as I recalled those few hours. 

**

I'd exited the ensuite to find Ed lounging on the double. A comfortable bed that I'd given up, unbeknownst to him, when it'd been made clear that we'd have to share this room. Couldn't exactly force him to sleep in the single after moving to less glamourous surroundings than he was accustomed to. 

So for tonight the single was mine. 

Eyeing the red head who was oblivious to the mess he was creating. Living in a bubble off his own. Guitar and sheets of paper strewn about him. Fully ready to start plucking his merry little heart out. 

My veins did a mini flutter seeing him like that. Shirt flopping open at points, shoes off, wearing jeans that were just too perfect. Highlighting those thighs and......other areas of interest. That I shouldn't find interesting at all.

Consciously ripping my eyes away from him to switch on the tv. 

"Bathrooms free," I said matter of factly.

Following a certain path. Taking the guitar off him in a very pointed manner. 

Blue orbs lingered on mine questioningly, "what gives?"

Sighing with reluctance I stated the obvious,"this is not one of your swanky hotels. We've got people on each side of us. It's 11:45 how do you think they'll react to someone playing guitar for hours on end? "

"I, eh.... Didn't even think about that, "he said sheepishly.

Scratching the back of his neck with some embarrassment. 

"Uh huh," I nodded, "find something to watch, just keep it low. Some of us gotta sleep"

"But it's.... "

"Almost midnight!"I cut in, "honestly I know you guys don't rest properly but... "

"Okay, okay, I get it. No need to call the recruits.. "

My mouth hung open watching him leave to get washed up. If he wasn't careful I would bring Jones in just out of spite. And he was almost ogre like when he was exhausted. He sure would be a barrel of laughs right about now. 

Arguing with myself. How exactly was it my fault for following company policy? Hearing the shower begin to hum. I pushed anger aside, plugging in my phone. 

Do you know what, forget it. Not gonna be drawn into more crap right now. 

When he'd returned I was still attempting to switch off. Jambing my eyes closed under pretext of sleep.

Which was of course the furthest thing on my mind. One hand tucked safely under my pillow. Hiding a very satisfying bottle of pepper spray. Fuck it, if things hit the fan he'd get an eye full of that stuff, even if I had to empty the whole thing. Would give me chance to grab the hilariously gadget heavy, hunting utensil from my dresser drawer. 

It included a small knife along with other bits and bobs that I haven't quite gotten around to figuring out just yet. Was better than nothing. You've guessed it, I wasn't entirely 'properly' prepared for a full on attack. But the few things that were practical for a girl living alone in the big city, would have to do. Relying on pure adrenaline to do the rest. 

That is 'if'' things went south. 

Ed was whistling & shuffling around casually. 

Despite my better judgement I peeked to see what in the heck he was up to. 

Bad, fucking idea.

Let me tell you, the sight that met my eyes, was, in no uncertain terms mouthwatering. Gulping down a rather shaky intake of air, my stomach dipped. 

Thank Christ he was too busy in a world of his own. Remote in one hand. Towel strewn over his shoulder as he dried his hair. Ginger locks glinting in the TV's light. Droplets of water still clung to his stubble giving it a golden/blonde tinge. My heart did a little sprint. Startling me when it spluttered into quicker pace. Once he found a channel he wanted to watch, Ed dropped the remote to the bed.

Which promptly bounced a few times before vanishing. Something that the singer was watching with exasperation. As it skittled away from where he originally wanted it to be.

Meanwhile I couldn't care less. Ignoring it's bounce off the mattress. The clunk as it hit the floor almost silent. Muffled because of the loud beat in my ears. 

Quiet, he'll bloody hear you, stupid breath. Forcing myself to continue a 'snoring' type of sound. 

"Typical," Ed cursed rolling his eyes.

Wiping the towel across his jaw to dry it, before walking over to the corner of the double bed. Searching for the fallen remote. Still peeking from lids which were shut a little tighter. I could see he was only wearing boxers. 

Damn!

Bending over he swiftly retrieved what he was looking for. Standing for a moment, engrossed in something on the screen. Allowing my ever vigilant observation to flow over his chest. Following a small trickle of water as it slowly worked it's way down his ribs. 

Down, down, down. Amost at his stomach when he moved once more. Wiping off the offending moisture. 

By this time my mouth was dry, and all thoughts of being siphoned for blood had left the building. 

Sweet God Almighty he was hot! 

Ed flopped down onto the double, shifting under the cover slowly. Fully drawn into his programme. It sounded like Game Of Thrones. 

Shifting in my own bed, I came to an uneasy realization. There was no way in fucking hell I would be able to sleep tonight. 

Ed tensed halfway through some ads. Giving my heart a quick jolt, by the sudden movement. His orbs were on me. Glowing slightly with reflections from the window. 

"Leni,"he whispered, so low I could hardly hear it,"you awake?"

Thanking heavens that the angle of my head and half shut eyes probably gave the impression of repose. 

"Leni,"this time a bit louder. Though still a whisper. 

Mumbling tiredly, I shifted covering the blanket over my head. But not before spying fangs. White, sharp, and much more ominous than I though possible. My hand gripped the pepper spray tighter. Instantly tense. Bloody hell girl what are you gonna do now? 

Rustling of blankets and feet plodding. 

Shit. 

Leaping out of my skin when he gave a gentle shake, "hey Leni, sorry to wake you."

"What is it?"anxiety making my voice doing tight.

Looking at him through the darkness. All the while thinking, why the hell didn't I put the penknife closer. It was still in arms reach but not close enough. 

"The, eh, blood bag, is it within grabbing distance?"

Fuckety, fuck, fuck. No but I am! 

"They're refrigerated Ed, gimmie five and I'll go grab some."

He shifted uncomfortably ,"no, no you go back to sleep just let me know where they are. "

What and have you drain whoever you meet in the corridors along the way. No chance. 

"Stay here, "I mumbled. Getting up despite his protests."I mean it Ed. Right here."

He nodded sheepishly avoiding looking at me. Almost hiding. Shaking my head in confusion. Really? Have I not seen him covered in layers of dried crimson, amongst a dead body or two? Now he's all shy. Now?! 

Pulling on a coat over my pyjamas I headed down to the basement. Checking every so often that I wasn't being followed.

Thankfully, two of the kitchen staff who worked here had been happy enough to turn a blind eye to the contents I'd asked them to place into their freezer. For a couple of hundred bucks each. 

Sighing I reached into the chilly confines. Pulling out a some of donor bags from the medicinal looking white tub.

Eying the microwave in the corner. The place was empty so I stood and cut open the bags. Ignoring the stomach turning smell of metallic-ness that sprung forth. Shuffling over I grabbed a big flask I'd asked them to keep aside for me. Clicking the lid off, awaiting the slosh of red that would soon be inside it. 

Trying to steady my shaking hands as I transferred the warm liquid into it. 

Washing the utensils quickly before leaving the kitchen as I found it. Thank God that had gone without a hitch. I didn't want to fork over more money to convince someone to turn another blind eye. My petty cash from the Agency was fast depleting. 

I let out a sigh of relief when the door of my room closed behind me. Leaning against it holding the flask out to Ed. 

"Here you go, hope that's enough."

Jumping for the second time tonight. Cold hand clasping mine as the container switched over. Backing myself closer to the door with skittishness. Coming so close to fully drawn out fangs was unnerving. And the face of a hungry vampire, a changed Ed who seemed more interested in human dinner than any bottled one. 

Noting with anxiety the way his eyesockets deepened, pupils honed in on a pulse that was now racing in my neck. I could feel the thing. Thumping, heated under his intense stare. 

Finding myself all  but hemmed in. No real pathway to manover from where my clammy palms were clutching the door. 

"Ed," I stammered, attempting to put some steel into my voice, "get out of my way... Now."

I wanted to be on the other side of the room. All my things were there. To hell with making a run for it, where would I get help? How? Without letting the world as sundry know that there was a vampire in their midst. 

Blowing the cover that had been kept until now. No. I needed my phone, the spray, my knife. The Company could contain things if shit got real bad, real fast. 

With a sudden flash he seemed to get some control. Covering his mouth self consciously, "sorry. "

I darted past him to the far corner. Practically leaping into the bed. Clutching my phone sharply to my chest. 

"Do we have a problem... "my trembling voice inquired ready to dial. 

"No, "he startled, "fuck no, Leni all good now. I've got this. I.... Didn't mean to scare you. "

"You didn't, "I spat the lie out, body shaking uncontrollably. Get it together girl. Get it together. 

He slid down where he was stood. Bumping his head into the door, annoyed with himself, "I'll just stay here okay?"

I nodded silently, "just drink that and get back into bed Ed. You can't stay on the floor."

He opened the lid slowly. Never once raising his eyes as he supped. Slowly, pensively. Caught up in his own thoughts. 

Regrettably that was the way we stayed until morning time. 

Me pinned against the wall.  Right on top of a cold window. Phone in one hand, pepper spray in the other. 

Him sprawled on the ground closest to the door. Angled so he could watch the Tv screen. 

Quiet, and both of us very much awake until morning. 

Awkward was not the word. 

**

"He asked me to come get you, "Ed admitted. Flicking some ash off his cig, "what are you smoking? "

"Vaping, "I chuckled looking at the contraption in my hand. 

He raised an eyebrow smirking. "Any good?"

"Pfft, don't even ask,"clicking the small button a couple of times to turn it off. 

"Wanna drag?"

Eyeing the ever so tempting stick being offered my way. Ignoring the screaming of my body urging me to cave, I declined. 

"Nah, better not. " the answer twofold.

One there was no way I could take that cig without coming into direct contact with his skin.

And two, this damn thing was my sisters way of looking out for me. I didn't really want to let her, or myself down. No matter how tempting it was to revert to previous vices. 

Waiting the couple of minutes for Ed to finish up, we headed back up to Alex. 

**

"There's an excitement to the fear."

"Fear?" Ed asked a look of query narrowing his brows. Attempting to dissect Alexanders statement. How did excitement ever mesh with fear?  Easily confusing. 

Sitting back deeper into my chair. Pulling knees into my chest.

So this I what I'd been brought back to, more chatter about the break down of blood. As if I gave a monkies about how it tasted or why. The topic was one he could have easily done without me, but Alexander had sent Ed on a scouting mission to bring me back for 'Blood 101' a lesson in molecular breakdown for the hemoglobin savvy. Laughing inwardly at my own lame jokes. Letting my mind wander a bit to ease the tension and straight out boredom that was beginning to eat away at me. 

Usually I was on board for stuff like this, but I hadn't slept in almost twenty four hours. Let's just say my body and mind agreed on one thing alone. A nice warm bed with no chance of interruption to a full REM cycle. Yet something told me interrupting Alex's tutelage for a trivial matter such as repose would be coldly received. And I didn't want more anguish aimed my way today. My quota was full enough, thank you. 

"Yes, there's more oxygen in the blood. A shot, a sudden boost as soon as it enters our system. It's a high. Okay for sparce use but don't get accustomed to it. There is a pleasantness to calm."

I looked at Ed then Alex in silence. Riveting I'm sure. 

"That is when we can feed and feel properly satiated. Supping as one would a gently nursing baby..."

I snorted recalling the less than 'gentle' squeels of my nieces and nephews when they breastfed. 

Alex quirked an eyebrow provocatively, "problem Leni?"

"Don't know how many 'babies' you know, but they are never calm when they're hungry."

Giving my best air quotes to punctuate the statement. 

"Ah but. They learn to be," he said calmly squinting my way, "being greedy, anxious, doesn't get the milk into them any faster."

I rolled my eyes, typical. Being coached on kids by a man who clearly had none. Maybe he couldn't fully remember his siblings as babies. Calm was not a thing infants did all too often. Everything was achieved by a wail. None more deafening than the hunger cry. Gesturing my palm for him to continue, I knew there was no speaking to him. 

Icy blue eyes moved back to Ed murmuring something I didn't quite catch about 'opinionated young women'. Gritting my jaw. Trust me that was the least of everyone's worries if I didn't get sleep and soon. 

"Trust me, once you've tasted the essence from a willing donor,  it's all you'll ever want. And you'll taste life in one simple mouthful."

Leaning forward slightly I caught the change in his face. A darkened appearance of flitterng need. Chest constricting with a sweep of heat. Ivory points tipped his bottom lip. 

My intake causing Alex to shift orbs my way, running the tip of his tongue over his mouth. Wetting it slightly. 

"Leni," he stated pulling me into the pit of his pupils,"your heart is beginning to race. It's very distracting."

"Oh," I breathed, suddenly finding the floor more interesting, "I'm sorry... Should I go?"

"No I need you here.. For demonstrational purposes."

"Demonstrate...."

Getting up in his elegent manner he nodded, "if you wouldn't mind." 

I took the proffered hand, letting him help me stand. "But what do you need me to do?"

He smiled softly, " just stand right here." Dipping his voice to a whisper "and do try to calm yourself. Need I remind you some of us haven't fed and what's on offer may as well be an aphrodisiac." 

My mouth went dry,  words coming out like a croak, "I can't control how my heart beats you know."

Wanting to add that it was doing a rather important job. Keeping me alive and all. But that would go down like a lead balloon, what with the majority of this room being somewhat dead. 

"Sure you can," he responded smoothly, "focus on a single though and breathe slowly. In and out. That's it... I can already hear the adjustment.."

Closing my eyes to block out the sight of Ed. He had moved from his vantage on the edge of the dresser,  now stood footfalls from us. Watching the whole interaction with interest. A certain darkness pitting through his orbs. 

"Now," Alexander announced, "that's better. Ed if you would step closer I shall show you the optimal bite spots."

"What?!" I  stuttered throwing my lids open in time to see the redhead spirit to stand inches in front of my face. 

"Don't worry Leni you're not going to come to harm, consider yourself a dummy."

"Yea an idiot to have listened to you,"  I shot out nervously.

Wondering offhand if it was possible to outsmart these two for long enough to procure a weapon. I couldn't fight them, so maybe appeal to their once human nature. They might excuse me while I left to pick up the closest meat cleaver or wooden steak!! 

"No," he corrected," a mannequin. There will be no practice on you."

Smooth fingers glided over my neck causing me to shudder. Tracing my jaw line slowly. Trailing down. 

"Now here is what Hollywood themselves adore. The external carotid artery. On a willing person, this is one intimate vein to open. Ample for pleasure and feeding."

I squirmed uncomfortably,  finding myself positioned like proverbial Ham in a vampire sandwich. 

"And for an unwilling participant?"

Alex chuckled, "well then things are messy. Hungry vamp, lashing out victim can easily tear a throat out. Miss the artery completely. Tear the jugular instead. Bad for both parties. Blood is lost to the floor, clothing etc, so one tossed out meal."

"And the mortal," I strove. 

"Well death obviously."

Of course as if one could live without their jugular. 

I could feel Eds breath on my body. Orbs following the movement of Alex's hand as it swept down to grip my wrist. 

"Here is my friend the ulnar, if need be there's quite a good flow. Especially preferred if you're caught out in public and need a quick snack. Can be discret, when done quickly. Quite hard to get position correct the first couple of times. But believe me, more than convienant."

Alexander pulled my shoulders bringing me into a position where I was leaned back into his chest.

"Thigh," he said skimming fingers over the inside seam if my left leg. Tapping the area he spoke of. " this may be oh so tempting. But best avoid at all costs, unless you want to kill someone. Not as sexy as people would have you believe. Too much of a chance of bleeding out," pulling up my knee sharply I was forced to grip back on Alex's legs. "Now this is the most rewarding, just behind the knee. Soft, succulent. Everything flows freely. There's no need for a deep bite, unless you want to choke. Best to relax and enjoy it...."

Hell, I inhaled shallowly this was super crazy intense. They were both staring at me. And even though I was wearing a T-shirt and jeans I felt somewhat under dressed. Almost naked. Maybe it was because I felt vulnerable and that in turn brought on anguished jitters. Why in the heck was a 'mannequin' necessary?  Were words not enough. 

Ed grumbled lowly," yes, how about the others?"

"The other feed zones, "Alex said contemplatively," well of course you could bite anywhere. That in itself would draw blood. But the flow and feed may not be quite what you wish. You're new so I'm giving the best veins. To slake the thirst quickly. You've taken two already. Shows you're not doing it right."

Ed crossed his arms defensively. "I was still hungry and I'd practically.."

"Drained them," Alex finished a slight smirk to the tone," and how did that taste? Chilly, ashen. It is the way when the bodys fading. Panicked, dying. And that darkness only adds to yours."

"We provided blood bags," I spoke up suddenly. 

 Pointedly shrugging to get him to let me go. Which he did. And I finally got sweet freedom. Skirting out from between the two men, putting some distance between us. 

"You intend to give an infant bottles straight away, " he insinuated lightly , in a joking manner."no wonder you called me. If his maker had actually stayed around, this young buck would be grazing on *fang-zies*. Honing his skill. A set that will help him live undetected. 

"Wait, hold up so fangers are an actual thing...." 

He looked at me with tempered patience, "Vampires are fangers, those who love being bit are *fang-zies* lot more kind than blood whores."

Feeling more tired with this added information my body slumped, "okay so you're saying he should be gorging on 'living' people."

Alex pulled on his coat smirking, "not 'gorging' per say. But dining on them, definitely. Get dressed we're going out. "

Startling slightly when I saw he was nodding to Ed. 

"What Now?!"

I was beyond surprised that he wished to leave at this ungodly hour.  

Ed pulled on his shoes not giving much of an objection to Alexander's command. 

Approaching the towering blond I crossed my arms over my chest, "can this not wait?"

"For what he's almost ready, "he was being purposely dumb. 

"Don't play Smartass with me, "I spat, tiredness making me less than able to keep rudeness out of my retort. 

His brows quirked up,  a shot of amber fizzing through his eyes, "what a mouth for a lady. Be careful or it could be put to other use."

Lips ajar I struggled with a comeback. Christ had he just said what I thought he did. 

Ed chuckled, "wow Leni blush much?"

"Fuck you Ed, "I choked realizing that indeed my cheeks were aflame once more. And they both enjoyed the fact that I was suitably embarrassed. 

Alexander stood straighter, tucking a finger under my chin smoothly. Stomach dipping at the touch. 

"You should get some sleep, that rooms all yours. "

Eyes darting to the green door he was pointing to. 

"But you guys are going out, "I argued half heartedly, "it's my job to make sure he behaves himself. "

Ed stuffed his hands into his pockets huffily, "I don't need a babysitter..."

"I'll keep  an eye on him, "Alexander cut through the mans statement, "possibly even both eyes if I'm so inclined. The Company called me right. I can be trusted, and anyway this particular lesson is more so a hands one. Fang-zies don't take too well to squeamish onlookers."

Shaking my head in acceptance, "fine. Just call me if anything comes up. "

Alexander led Ed towards the door and they disappeared without further ado. 

Finally able to relax and let my guard down, I went into my designated room. Shutting the door with a long sigh. At last sleep could be achieved. Pulling off clothes quickly I ducked under the luxurious covers. Sinking happily into the soft folds of fabric. Inhaling the clean, relaxing smells of lavender. Wow, now this I could get used to. Encased in decadent bed linen, sleep came fast. 

 


	5. A Night Gone Awry

"Sooo, girl where've you been hiding," Dwane greeted placing down a cocktail in front of me.

Smiling I gave him thankful hug,"oh honey I've just been so busy."

"Uh huh," he said giving me a quick look over.

Rolling my eyes I waited for him to get his appraisal over. Dwane always checked what I was wearing. Whether I was on trend and 'acceptable' to accompany his fine self.

Giving a slight smile and curt nod he pulled the clip out of my hair, ruffeling it affectionately. "There, belle of the ball."

"Thanks" I smirked taking a quick sip of the pink drink, "don't look so bad yourself."

He raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, "oh hell no sweetness, I look ab-so-lute-ly divine. You need your eyes tested."

"There ain't a prescription high enough!" I joked. 

"Ohh, I know you playin' so I'll let that slide," Dwane said acting aghast by my accusation.

Sticking a tongue out at him cheekily I budged in further in my seat. Leaving ample room for him to join me.  
He sat down to my right. Throwing an arm across my shoulder out of habit. Leaning in closer. Causing a couple of eyes to dart away from us. Normally people assumed we were a couple, albeit an odd one. Dwane in his ultra skinny jeans, funky pinstripe fitted shirt and sunglasses hanging from his golden chunky chain. He'd gotten a number two blade shave so appeared like a rather pretty but androgynous skin-head. His eyes were a sort of green colour with flecks of brown. And he was for want of a better word, stunning to look at.

"Dish it, " he announced, swirling his glass, "who's the guy burning up your time?"

I spluttered, "no one. Just work..."

Dwane shook his head, "sweetie, hope he's worth it. Work ain't never had me looking so flushed."

"This," I said pointing to my face ,"is bloody exhaustion... "

He tutted, leaning in closer, "lemmie see..Hummm. No can't have this, you've definitely lost some weight. Which is trés Boo, by the way, never mind that it really doesn't suit you, haggard and uhhh... But far more importantly.... now we can't swap clothes."

"Uh Dwane, "I laughed shifting self consciously. Trust him to be blunt, ""let's order some fries. I seriously hate that my fave dresses don't fit right anymore."

"Not even your 'lucky' one? "

Shaking my head at his utter dismay. Even my 'freak him' dress was out of order Beyoncé would be appalled.

"Ohh shopping spree," he exclaimed. Eyes lighting up with what I knew would be all kinds of garish ideas. I was a human dress up doll for him at times. Honestly.

"No," I said firmly, "I don't have the funds for that just yet. First rent, then electric bill. Anyway there's nothing wrong with my old faithfulls. "

"Speaking of which," he insinuated, looking at the once clingy little black dress I was wearing,"should we get some fillets too. Sweetie, Them twins of yours are seriously lacking in the Pow department."

Glancing down with a sigh, "see that's what I mean. My babies are disappearing. This whole weight thing is a drag."

Hooking a finger under the strap on my shoulder, repositioning my bra discreetly. Bringing up a slight cleavage. Looking to my friend to see if it made any difference. Apparently not much judging by his unchanged facial manner.

"Okay, "Dwane agreed, "that's just sad. When your funbags become teabags time to call in the heavy artillery."

Within the hour we had our table full of tasty, greasy food. And my stomach was overjoyed after so much skipping of meals and stress to get some proper pub grub into it. Yum.

****

"Think that's you!" Dwane shouted leaning into me.

"What?!" I yelled back, too taken with dancing to fully hear him. We were engrossed, surrounded by people in the club. All of whom were going wild to some new rock ballad.

Dwane shimmied closer giving a tall dark haired guy a seductive wink before motioning me with the universal 'phone' sign. Glancing down hurriedly I noticed light blinking from the open corner of the zip of my handbag.

Yanking out the cell my heart sank upon seeing the contact information flashing. Not the Company thank God but one rather overbearing Alex , or 'Herr S' as I'd input onto my phone.

"I'm gonna go take this," gesturing wildly to go with my words.

Trying to communicate with my friend who was more taken with the fact that his man candy was now within touching distance. And the guy was more than happy to 'grind' up on Dwane without much persuading. They were positively suctioned into a small bubble where only their own dance was taking place.

Tugging on the side of Dwanes top to get his attention, green orbs landed rather hesisatently on mine.

"Stay here okay, be back in five. "

He nodded twisting around to continue dancing with his new partner.  
Shoving out of the crowd I made it to the less occupied bar area. Picking the furthermost corner before redialing Alex. He'd be pissed that I hadn't answered him in time before it rang out. Ranting on about how he hated those damn recorded messages.

"Miss Leni," he said sternly from the other end of the line. I could hardly hear him.

"You're gonna have to speak up Alex, "I advised, covering my free ear with my palm, leaning into the receiver, "the noise is too loud here.... "

"Where's here?" He enquired making me roll my eyes in annoyance. This was my very rare, very needed day off. Really did tabs need to be kept even now.

"A club okay. That's all you're getting, "I jarred matter of factly.

He sighed on the other end. Which I heard quite clearly.

"Leni... "

"Is there a problem," I cut, "you called me, what's up?"

"Just letting you know that I'm taking boy blue out with me tonight. In case you were worried. You know not finding us here when you got back. "

Uh, what in the hell, "I'm off the clock Alex. Jones has got today covered remember. Did you let him know your plans? "

"Jones is a bore, "he exclaimed matter of factly, "but yes I told him.. "

"And? " Good lord this was like pulling teeth.

"He advised against it. Ed is your charge so he passed the book. "

"Meaning? "

"You have to give the go ahead first.... what was it the orange alert."

Running a palm down my cheek slowly, give me strength, "the amber light. "

"Yes.. That. "

"Is he there?" I asked cocking out my hip. Like he could even see the attitude I was eluding right now.

"Why yes."

There was a rather long drawn out pause.

"Then put him on please, I'll let him know it's all hunky dory. "

"Problem, " Alexander sounded somewhat guilty, "I may have lied and given the impression that you'd been ever so obliging earlier. "

"Oh my god, what happened ?"

A zing of dread working up my spine. What could have possibly gone on now.

"Well he's kind of indisposed, "

"In-fucking-disposed, "I grated pinching nails into my palm sharply, "get to the point already, or I swear I'm gonna come and choke it out of you!"

"I wish you would, "he snapped back, "his damn beeper keeps going off. And he's too out of it to answer. "

Sweet God in heaven, the beeper was something Jones carried on him for family emergencies. He never let that thing out of his sight yet alone go unchecked, "out of it?!"

"I'll be honest, he just couldn't seem to keep up with us. So now, he's unconscious, rather ungentlemanly. Hugging on the toilet bowl. "

I raked a hand through my hair. This was not good at all.

"And there's something else, "Alex continued, now the well was open he seemed in a rush to spill all his messed up contents, "the Company rang wanting to speak about Eds maker. And he may have told them to stick it."

The room seemed to fade out. Nothing but a growing pulse beating through my ears. What in the holy hell? Swimming nausea threatened to engulf me. Jones was professional to a fault. This was really unlike him. And Alex seemed to be taking this like a kind of sick joke. The company was a livelyhood for most of us. He had a celebrity life to get back to meanwhile we'd be left picking up pieces of our tainted careers.

"So let me get this straight. When you said you're going out it means youve already been, and now after everything has gone stupendiously wrong. You're letting me know that the place is literally thrashed for my return."

"Oh no we're still gonna leave.... "

"Jones has blacked out, probably lost this fucking job and you two are going to carry on as if None of this is your fault after you plyed him with alcohol!!why did you even ring me? What am I supposed to do about any of that ?!

"Maybe get back here and make sure he doesn't choke on his own vomit. "

"You're there.. "

"Not for long. "

"What could be more important than looking out for him right about now? "

"Feeding, unless you wish him to be drained."

"Oh God, fine whatever Alex just wait there I'll be round as soon as possible."

Not even caring that I hung up on that infuriating jerk. Our wrath could meet each other head on when I saw him. The man was a fucking grown up. How could he let this happen? Was I meant to trust him with a new vampire if he couldn't even handle being around Jones. A mortal, somewhat temperamental man.  
Storming through the happy carefree faces I attempted to find my friend. At this stage Dwane had fallen into his 'drop it low' routine. Prying myself between him and the gorgeous smelling dark haired guy I let how him know I was leaving.

"Gotta bail D, " I apologized giving him a quick hug.

"Aww, now really??" he pouted.

The news somewhat easier seeing as he had found interesting company.

"Sorry. Work stuff, you okay for getting home? " I asked, seeing his mischevious wink.

"Sure sweetie."

"Don't you worry I'll look after him," the dark haired guy spoke up.

I turned to him with what I hoped was my best warning stare, "oh I'm not worried. Dwanes a black belt. Be on your best behaviour." He looked momentarily taken aback.. "Oh and it was good to meet you. "

Hearing Dwanes laughter following me as I back tracked towards the door. There suitably warned, job done.

****

Swiping the key card I hit the button for the executive floor. Heart sinking the further up the lift moved. Dreading what awaited me.  
Taking a deep breath as the doors pinged open. I braced myself and stepped into the small lobby. Turning to enter the suite properly Alex was stood with his arms crossed. Waiting.

"Where's Jones?" I said levely, ignoring the way his orbs attempted to connect with mine.

There was no way he was sucking me into some sort of compliance for this when the whole sorry mess was down to them. Come on a bunch of grown men, could they not act like it for once.  
He gestured to the main bathroom, before crossing his arms once more.

Hearing my heels clicking away in furious rhythm I pushed open the door. Flicking on the light.

"Uhhh, switch it off, "Jones groaned from the floor.

I exhaled in relief. Thank God he was at least conscious enough to speak. He was sprawled on the marble tiles holding his head in both hands, trying to keep the brightness from his eyes.  
Kneeling down beside him I gripped his shoulder, "hey, how you feeling? "

"Leni, "he responded in puzzlement, pushing up off the ground to focus on me. Damn he looked green.

"Yea it's me, are you.... "

Gasping in shock as he literally projectile vomited. Catching the front of my dress and knees in the process. I arched back feeling queasy. Ugh!!!!  
This was awful. The smell was of tequila, nachjos and stomach bile.

Swallowing hard to stop myself from being sick also. Cringing as the gloopy mess dripped around and off me. Slow in nauseating chunks.

Jones looked at me in utter dismay, "sorry......I......I don't feel so good... "

Alex chuckled from the doorway, stepping in to drop a towel my way, "see. What did I tell you, ungentlemanly. "

Ignoring his barb I wiped the offending vomit from my bare knees. Bunching the towel underneath them as I moved to help Jones.

"Let's get you up okay. Some air might help, "he nodded slowly. Turning to glare at Alex, I gritted, "put on a pot of coffee.. Now."

"I'll do it, "Eds voice rang from somewhere just out of sight. Hearing the shuffling of sneakers as he ambled towards the kitchen.

"Don't just stand there Alex, help me with him. "

Throwing one of Jones arms over my shoulder I awaited some form of movement from the lumbering blond. Nothing.

Well screw you then, I'll do it myself.  
So I tried somewhat pitifully to get my workmate off the floor. Buckling under his almost dead weight.  
Bloody hell, I cursed giving myself a verbal boost, c'mon girl lift from the legs first. But it didn't even dent his posture. Still firmly stuck to the ground.

Alex hadn't budged. Observing my futile attempts with immense amusement. Dark glimmer to his almost iridescent blue orbs. Blowing a strand of hair off my face I began bracing myself for another try to shift Jones. Trying to ignore the blond mans continued observance.

"'Willful little thing aren't you," he mumbled to himself almost in disbelief.

"Jerk,"I shot back, knowing he would pick up on the barely there sound.

The smallest hint of a smile curved across his chiseled face.

"Move out of the way," he sighed, "just leave him to me."

Taking off his coat. Alex came and easily had Jones on his feet. Less than a few seconds and he'd accomplished the task. It annoyed me that he'd chosen to watch me struggle when he wouldn't even break a sweat.

"He can't stay in those, "I said simply pointing at the clothes which reaked of vomit.  
Blue eyes squinted my way, watching as I grabbed one of the fluffy gowns from off the rails.

"I hope you don't wish me to dress him."

"What I 'wish'," my voice came out strained, as I maneuvered Jones arms out of his shirt," is to be sipping Mi Ti's with my friends. Not be caked in vomit, dealing with drama. Thanks. "

Alex shrugged,"it couldn't be avoided."

Anger welled up inside of me. Balling up the now freed shirt. Dropping it to the wash basket.  
Jones staggered until I placed a hand on his chest getting him to stand still. Or close enough at least, given his current state.

"Of course not. Remind me who's the oldest around here?"

Alex nodded Jones way. Was he really joking right about now?

"After him," I exhaled irritated ,"its you. Try setting an example okay. What was tonight even about? "

"We've been cooped up for too long."

"You have?!" I snorted ,"youve been out partying every night this week, or did you forget?!  
Pulling Jones arms through the dressing gown. I adjusted the robe and tired it securely.

"Leni we had some drinks," he said wavering. Glassy eyed and pale, "Dont tell 'em okay..... Protocol.."

I sighed, giving him a small tight smile.  
Oh buddy if only you knew.

Jones was looking much better but his motions still bore those of a drunk. It was common knowledge that any form of alcohol shouldn't be consumed while on duty. He'd blasted straight through that rule hours ago.

"I won't say a word, "I assured trying too think of the best case senario. 

I'd have to call the Company back. See what they'd originally wanted to discuss earlier, and convince them that all was okay with one of their employees. One who was usually so professional and courteous.

Moving with a certain elegance Alex coaxed Jones to walk with him to the balcony. Asking Ed to keep an eye on the man. He helped Jones start sipping some coffee.  
Pulling eyes too the sight of the three of them on the balcony. Getting distracted by the differences.

Alex tall and unyielding, with his confident charisma. So much so that it bordered on cocky at times.  
Ed that brilliant mixture of handsome yet humble. His mannish features cobbled with cute almost boyish mischief.  
And Jones, the sturdy rock. Eldest of the trio. Hints of grey had begun to track across his jetblack hairline. But he was undeniably good looking in a classic sort of way.  
It boggled my mind that these guys, when left to their own devices, came up with nothing better to do than getting drunk in the suite.

Picking up the discarded clutch bag I located my cell. Ringing base.

"Hello."

It was the receptionist. Melanie I think her name was. Typist and event manager extraodannaire. The first voice and face to any and all inquiries to Company HQ.

"This is Leni Barker for Mr Wells, "putting on my professional voice.  
If they thought nothing was amiss, all would not be lost.

"Putting you through."

"Miss Barker, explain your status. We had a rather worrying communication with Jones earlier." He was bordering on angry.

Tone chrisp and sharp.

"My apologies Sir," my attempt to be all business like becoming more strenuous noticing I had the ears of Alex beside me, " I would have called sooner but I was attempting too aid Jones..."

"Why?"

"Its eh, under control now, "I continued briskly, crossing my fingers with childish hope, ".he had a rather unfortunate reaction to dinner earlier. Nut allergy, you see...and there may have been a misconception over what exactly was in a Waldorf salad. We eh, had to do a run to source some medicine. He may have been a bit heavy handed with the cough bottle...was out of sorts for some time. "

"Ah, "came the one worded response from Mr Wells, "strong stuff? "

"Yes, "I breathed, "had him imagining quite a few things actually. It wasn't until we got him back to the suite that I noticed the call on his phone."

Silence. My insides wrung themselves out. Is he believing this....come on please.

"Have his family been told? Send him home to recoop."

"Was just about to get onto them Sir, "relief flooded through me.

"Alright Miss Barker make sure to do that now. We shall talk about the Councils findings at 11 sharp."

"Yes Sir, I'll let him know. "

"Good. "

With that he was gone. Ready to flop down onto the couch a firm palm prevented it.

"Don't dare, "Alex said casting eyes over me, "youre still covered in bile. "

Blinking sharply, so I was. The gloop had gone from wet to sticky. Starting to dry. Too consumed with dealing with work it had left my mind.

"Oh yeah, shoot you're right..."my shoulders drooped.

Wondering offhand if I'd ever look at this dress in the same way again. Would it always bring back memories of a vomiting Jones.

"Hmmmn," Alex smirked taking a step closer, "maybe you wish me to help remove said offending garment?"

"In your dreams," I shot back, feeling my ears heating at his insinuation," stop trying to distract me. I have to contact Jones family, he needs to eh, sleep this off, "

"I'll take care of it, "he strove, pointing at the bathroom like a hint, "you, go freshen up."

Giving the man a leveling look.

"I know how to use a pager," he tutted incredulously, "and the security detail can drop him off wherever he needs to be okay."

"Fine, "I answered heading towards my room, "make sure they know he's... "

"Heavily medicated, "he chuckled.

"Yes exactly."

****

Flopping down onto the couch I sighed. The shower had washed all of the offending filth off me, and I was engulfed in the scent of coconut. But my head still felt full of worries. So much for my night off. I'd have to make it up big time to Dwane for bailing like I did. Deep down I knew he was having fun. I could probably get dressed and head back out to meet with him. The night was still young-ish.... but the will wasn't strong enough to outweigh the body. And mine yearned for no more than a comfy bed and some mindless telly.

Giving quick scope around the space I noted with satisfaction that the mess had been cleared. Dirty delf gone. Empty bottles and glasses vanished. It was as if not wayward drinking had ever taken place.

Dwane had drunk texted me a bizarre set of emojis. Followed by a snapshot of himself and the dark haired beauty, (now called 'hunky Bob'') drinking from bendy straws and one rather big glass. They were grinning in a goofy way. Which no doubt probably meant the night was going well.

Stretching the tiredness from my shoulders I decided to head for bed. The guys had chosen not to go out after all opting instead for bringing the party to them. I could hear numerous voices from the room down the hall. Giggling and music.

Alex had though it a good idea that they take the huge one together. It was kitted out rather unusually with two doubles. But that suited the vampire duo fine. As Alex said he could keep a close eye on Ed if they shared. Far better than having either of them bunk with me in my own queen sized ensuite.

Collapsing onto my bed I flicked on the tv. Snuggling into a cozy cacoon. Turning up the volume to blot out the sounds from down the hall. Yawning with realization that I'd probably fall asleep within minutes. Exhaustion claimed my bones the minute I gotten comfortable. It would be pointless picking a programme to watch when my eyelids were so heavy.

"Leni," came a knock, followed by the rather timid voice of Ed, "could I come in? "

I straightened up slowly, tiredness claiming every movement. This had been a long ass day and by the sounds of things it wasn't over quite yet.  
The door inched open enough for me to see the redhead. Dressed somewhat casually in a loose fitting tee and jeans.

"Sure whats up?"

Taking a few steps into the threshold he stopped short. Pausing a few moments before answering my query

He looked slightly sheepish. "Well it's kinda a big ask but could I stay here the night. "

"What why?"

"Alex has kinda got a full house I'm not eh.... It's not my scene."

"Your scene?" I arched an eyebrow at him.

Weren't they in there doing not only vampire stuff but having 'I'm a celebrity' kinda fun.

"Yeah it's quite something... Kinda cramped. " he brushed an anxious hand through his copper locs.

Getting up I went to their shared room knocking. Curiosity was a curse I often bore.  
Alex opened the door smoothly. And I realised I'd be completely unprepared for what my eyes would see.

Flying straight to the background first, as it was quite literally a moving mass. The scene was one of insanity. Skantily clad bodies everywhere. In giggling groups of various stages of undress. A few couples were getting intimate, not caring about their surroundings or audience.  
Bare, sweaty flesh glistened almost accentuating the movements of the bodies it adorned. Now I was familiar with lesbian and gay couplings in general but their antics were never so naked and a few footfalls from where I stood. 

Alex cleared his throat.

And my orbs swiveled towards him. The sculpted form of Alex Skarsgard nude to the waist. Wearing only boxers and a wicked gleam.

"Hey," he smirked, "come to join the fun."

"What the hell Is going on here?"

"I brought the party to us remember," he gestured casually. Giving me a head to toe appraisal, "nice PJ's."

"This is an orgy Alex, Ed isn't exactly comfortable with it... "

"Let him have your room, Miss Leni the girls would be more than happy to get acquainted with you..."

"Pass," I said storming back down the hall. There was no reasoning with him.

Ed looked up as I walked in. He hadn't budged from the doorway.

I waved him into the room properly.

"Come on it's fine, probably best out of that hot mess anyway."

"You sure your okay with this?"

"Yeah fine..."

"We could build a pillow wall."

I laughed, "and that would stop what exactly?"

His ears turned red, "nothing, but it might make you feel better."

Rolling my eyes, at this rare innocent side. "Thanks but it's okay. Sleep will make my day though."

I dimmed the light turning on my side. Not as anxious as before. Ed had a handle on things now that he had Alex to coach him. And he had fed so. Major bonus.


	6. Awake Yet Still Dreaming

Waking up some hours later my eyes were met with a strange sight. Adjusting to the shadowed outline silhouetted by morning light.

Was Ed. Leaned over on his side. At elbow height above me. Hovering slightly. As if he'd been sat like that for quite a while. In restful silence. Observing my repose. His orbs hooded and deep.

"Hey," he whispered.

Glimmer of a smile touching his face. Which was slightly stubbled giving it a more rugged appearance. Hair tousled by bed head and probably a hand or two as he tried to tame the unruly nature it exuded right now.

I swallowed slowly, self conciously.

"Hi, eh.... were you watching me sleep?"

"Yeah," he admitted voice low, dead pan to his face. Not a hint of guilt or awkwardness at the confession, "you talk when you dream, do you know that? "

"Talk?" my cheeks reddened.

Sweet holy hell, what in the world was I mumbling when not conscious of it. While awake I could keep leash on my rather flowery language, but while sleeping?! Not a chance, with all probability all sorts of profanity and grievances spewed forth.

He nodded,"who's Dwane?"

"Oh, "I chuckled, relaxing," he's my best friend. We were out last night, until the whole Jones thing..... "

"Best friend looking to be boyfriend?"

I spluttered somewhat incredulous, what business was it of his exactly, "if I had a dick then probably yeah."

He knotted confused brows together scrutinizing me with intense blue orbs.

Squinting up at him,"Dwanes my sister from another mother. "

"Oh so he's.... "

"Yeah," I cut, "not that it's any of your business. We HAD been having a much needed catch up, which was cut short...."

"Sorry about that...," he said leaning closer and my heart skipped a beat. Shrugging his shoulders in innocence, "We didn't even notice until he fell over the coffee table." 

The genuine look on his face putting my little temper outburst into an ice bucket. Last night had been a doozy, but it hadn't been his fault. In fact he seemed a bit befuddled by the whole thing. From the Jones situation down to Alex impromptu orgy. 

"It's okay," I stammered eyes dropping to his lips. 

My God why did he have to smell so damn good. And be laid this close. His orbs panned out hand moving to scoop hair off my forehead. 

"You're beautiful." 

My breath caught. Who'd have thought those two words would have left me speechless. But maybe it was the intensity of his presence, the gentle touch or even the way he whispered it in such a revered way. Opposite to the guys who seemed to say such things just to get into your pants. He spoke as if he truly meant each syllable. Eyes betraying his honesty. It was enough to stay the nervous laugh in my ribs. Chest heating rapidly. 

Here I was basically in the clutches of a stunning man. I'd appreciated his appearance on many occasions but shot down the thoughts. 

They were unprofessional and inappropriate. I mean I worked as his 'image consultant' a terminology which The Company labeled me with some time ago. It wouldnt draw undue attention if my station was one the public was used to. 

I wasn't employed directly by him, but my position was one where I had to put client needs first. So he was in a loose essence my boss. Or at the very least like a boss. So each time I had untoward thoughts they were shut down by that notion. It'd be some uncrossable line that would get me fired. Yet he'd slept in the same bed as me last night. Emphasis on the 'slept'. 

But here he was now in a more compromised position. Practically pinning me to the bed and for some insane reason I didn't care. In fact my body suddenly sprung into action yearning for more. Praying for some devine miracle that he couldn't read my thoughts. Hoping I could leash my own racing pulse before things got out of control. 

"I uh...." 

Inching nearer he swept any response away. Lips grazing mine ever so slightly. My heart lurched. Unable to stop the intended embrace, completely unprepared for it. 

A jolt of electricity sparked through me. Unbalancing any rational thought. It was as if every fiber in my body was alight within seconds. And a hunger suddenly over took everything. A shaky desire to get lost in his lips. He was warmly cool to the touch but not cold. And his scent was intoxicating, wrapping us up in it's fragrance like a musky promise. 

Attempting to catch up with the reactions invading each spare inch of torso. My brain failed it's rational senses to pull away. Let the reigns drop entirely. Allowing to be ruled by something baser. My body and it's desire. Melting itself towards his. Angling a little I kissed him back. Locking mouth smoothly along his ever so exploretive one. 

His hand dropped to my waist scooting nearer, pressing down so that I laid back fully onto my pillow. Clutching a shaky hand around his neck. I pried fingers through his short hair. Ed huffed. deepening the embrace. Tongue gliding into meet mine in an enticing way. Heavens, veins raced. He was intoxicatingly fluid at this. Switching expertly from subtle grazes to deeper embrace. Playing a push me/pull me lip wise. Urging me to fall apart. Prodding towards that heady excitement that could escalate quickly into something else. 

To hell with musical genius. Try kissing one. Things were being said to my body without words. Promises made. Pulse ignited. Stubble grazing against my top lip, a moan escaped me. Damn he was good, and that friction was one which drove me wild. It was then as his grip tightened and breath drew raggedly out that his teeth became present. Almost piercing the flesh of my mouth as it tousled with his. 

Pulling back haggard he seemed shaken. 

"Ed," I questioned instantly on edge, "what's wrong?" 

Wanting no more than for his lips to reclaim mine. But suddenly aware that he may have seen the error of his ways. What boundary had we crossed professional wise. He attempted to retreat but my hands flew to his face, preventing it. Forcing him to look at me. 

"Leni please I don't want to hurt you.."

"You won't," I drove, trying to erase the worry creasing his brow." You've been perfectly fine all night..." 

"You don't understand," he muttered," this urge....it's..."

"Urge,"I repeated.

"To bite you, " he continued. 

He shuffled back on the mattress and out of my hold. Orbs drawn to the pulse racing through my body. Ed stared in a daze as if honed in on veins. If I could hear my rushed beat it was entirely evident to his vampire ears. My heart fluttered. Excitement spiking through me in a sudden rush. Thoughts rushing in at once. How would it feel to be bitten? 

His lips on mine had been so arousing. What kind of sensation would a feed be like. Enough people certainly seemed to like it. After all there was a cult following. 

"I should go find Alex, "he mumbled. 

"What ...why?" 

"Theres bound to be a fang-zie hanging around that hasn't left yet." 

"No, don't go...."I stuttered sitting up quickly hoping to stop him from leaving. 

There was a rush of something that felt ridiculously like envy surging through me. The thoughts of him sinking fangs into some groupie made me wildly territorial. Emotions that confused me. But I couldn't unravel them yet, not when I needed to do something, say something to prevent his departure. So out flew rash words. 

"Feed from me....I want you to." 

He looked skeptical hand hovering on the door knob. 

"You want to be bitten.." 

Christ did I? It was a pretty obvious question but the answer still surprised. I had seen the effects of his appetite, dealt with two dead girls aready. Witnessed their lifeless forms first hand with a mixture of horror. Yet every fiber in my being wanted just that. To feel what they had. But without the mortality of course. 

Ignoring the small voice shouting at me to 'wake up, one slip and he could loose himself. Do you wanna be corpse number three.' Shuddering that notion down my eyes returned to focus on Ed. He'd asked me a question, and I'd zoned out for a tad too long. 

I nodded sheepishly.."If it's 'you' yes...." 

"You don't know what you're asking." 

Blue orbs held mine. The certainty behind them slightly irritating. 

Heck, did he not remember that I was there when Alex went through very thorough explanations. 

A spark of anger flashed up into my chest," yes I do. You're hungry and need blood. Hardly rocket science. " 

He sighed, "okay. That's not what I meant, offering yourself is.... You haven't thought this through. Not fully." 

"Just," I paused," take what you need. You weren't comfortable in that orgy remember." 

He chuckled, "this is different. Anyway that party is long done by now. " 

"Yeah, and if it's not? Are you suddenly psychic?"I jarred my chin out in disbelief. 

What in the hell was wrong with my blood anyway? He was being purposefully standoffish on the subject. So fang-zie's were fine, me not so much. 

"No need to be psychic," Ed pointed out gesturing to his ears. 

Fuck! Bloody vampire hearing, of course. Curse my faux pas. 

"Look I offered, can you not just take what you need." 

Crossing my arms in indignation. Aware that this was beginning to sound a lot like pleading. Hell, maybe I should just let him leave. But that kiss. Damn that hot, steamy kiss. It had fried something in my senses. 

He spirited to my side. "No Leni don't pin this on my needs, it has to be your decision. Do I stay or go, what do you want?" 

What did I want in reality? 

"For you not to sink those into some random girl..." I spoke barely above a whisper." Taste me instead." 

His exhale was one of abandon, "really?" 

Lifting my arms away from my body in acknowledgement," yes just don't leave a mark. Somewhere it won't be noticed okay." 

He nodded folding closer to me, "right, so maybe here?" 

Questioningly pointing to my upper arm. I hummed an agreement. 

Thanking my lucky stars that he hadn't wanted to try the wrist line that Alex spoke of. If the positioning was tricky I wasn't down with letting myself play pin cushion. 

Ironically. 

Swallowing hard I held my arm up and out. Here goes nothing. Heartbeat thunking in my brain. His orbs darkened, pupils pinpricking in sharply. 

Shakily I watched as he positioned himself beside me. Arching with the soft touch of his lips as he traversed from wrist to elbow. My pelvis became very much alive. Twisting with yearning. Sweet heavens my skin was on fire. 

"Leni, just try to relax, "he breezed sending delicious shivers running through me."I won't hurt you." 

The voice in my head erupted into giddy laughter, 'no just gonna take a quick chunk out of you is all!!' 

Breathing deeply, to remind myself of Alex's warning. Aphrodisiac. Slow the heart. Don't do anything to put yourself into more danger. But God he smelt so good. Cologne dark and musky. All manly. And that stubble so close to my skin I could almost feel it's insane texture. 

"Ready,"he husked. 

Sending a zing rushing through my core. Damn straight. I nodded spell bound. Watching as his teeth pinched into my flesh. 

The gasp that escaped me embarrassingly shaky. Pain had been small, briefly shocking. Replaced by glorious pleasure. The feel of his lips suckling soft and wet against sensitive skin of my inner arm, was fantastically good. God this was insane. Nothing like I ever imagined. 

Coaxing a had through his ginger locs, letting my lids slip closed, fully giving myself to the sensation. Awaiting each sure pull of fluid into his mouth. Soft slurp one which made me innately happy. My heart beat faster, knowing we were connected. Feeling it deep in my chest. I could feel my world slipping deliciously in an arch of euphoiria. 

"Leni, "Ed whispered. I'd been wrapped up in the whole scenario that I hadn't fully noticed he'd stopped. "You alright? " 

"Yes, "I breathed, "fine." 

His hand suddenly clasped my hip. My eyes shot open. 

Ed's flesh was taking on a pinker tone. Desire evident in his gaze as it roved my body. Snapping my hand out of his hair quickly. Aware that this situation may be misconstrued. 

Did he want more blood? Me? There was our embrace then the feed... 

What was actually what? 

"Ed I... " 

"Miss Leni," the rap on the door not necessary as Alex barged in without any evident answer. "Can we speak? " 

Ed rose sharply from the edge of the mattress. Guiltily moving to the other side of the room. 

"Eh.., " I stuttered trying to react to the situation,"what the hell you can't just bust in here!" 

His orbs held lights of mischief, gesturing to the open frame, "I did knock first." 

"But I didn't give you permission to come in, fuck sake I could have been naked or anything!" 

Two sets of eyebrows shot up. Christ wrong phrasing. 

Alex smirked, "I knew you wouldn't be, he's here so... " 

The tall blond nodded towards Ed. A man who looked like he wanted nothing more than to vanish into thin air. 

Shaking my head in disbelief, "what do you want Alex?" 

"A word in private, " he strove, peering at Ed until the ginger singer nodded and sloped slowly out of the room. 

Bloody irritating man this Alexander was. 

"Okay so you have your privacy what gives?" 

He strode over to throw blankets off me. Ignoring my shock. 

"Get dressed first." 

"What is so important you had to speak about right now, as in this exact moment now. Not after I get change.. " 

Oceanic orbs observed me, "I wish to talk about certain deeds, but not here. " 

"Deeds, what deeds?" 

"Miss Leni," he whispered directly into my ear, "I don't wish my young protégée to be privvy to this. Get dressed or I shall do it for you." 

Uh, demanding as he was I knew he was right. If Ed could hear him, that worked vice versa. Holy mother of everything holy, this was bad. As in judgement day bad. I knew he'd been earwigging everything. His eyes held the knowledge of it all. The boundary I'd crossed. Damnation. 

Quickly I pushed past him and into the ensuite to make myself presentable. If I was to be given the chastising to end all chastisement may at least slap on some comfy clothes.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Hey guys know that was a bit of a short/strange story. Was just trying something new!!  
> Let me know what you think!!  
> ☺✌❤  
>   
> © All Rights Reserved only on the characters/storylines of Leni, Jones and any/all subsequent 'created' characters. I do not know or am in any way affiliated to any of the real people used in this piece. I do not wish to bring discomfort or duress to them or their family/friends, by the way in which they have been portrayed. The writing does not reflect them or their personality. This story is purely fiction & should be treated as such.


End file.
